Después de la tempestad llega la calma
by Anabel320
Summary: One shoot Larry Stylinson.


Me desperté cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, siempre era el madrugador, Haz no se levantaba ni aunque pasase un terremoto a su lado. Era otro jueves cualquiera, de otra semana cualquiera, todo era pura rutina. Pero adoraba la rutina.

Salí de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido y fui al baño a lavarme la cara. Todavía era pronto, apenas eran las 7, pero me apetecía aprovechar el día. Baje a la cocina y me hice un café. A estas horas toda la casa estaba vacía, aún no había gritos, ni lloros, simplemente silencio.

Hacía ya cinco años que 1D había acabado, adoraba subirme a un escenario, oír que 10.000 chicas gritasen mi nombre pero me cansé de toda esa vida, al igual que los otros chicos. Harry y yo estuvimos a punto de dejar la banda, pero siempre encontrábamos motivos para estar juntos, para seguir adelante. A pesar de las numerosas piedras en el camino, sobretodo piedras como Modest! Pero eso era parte del pasado, y ahora tocaba disfrutar del presente y del futuro. Habíamos crecido, madurado, ya no éramos esos adolescentes locos de años atrás.

Dejé la taza en el fregadero y subí a la habitación de mi hija Darcy. Harry y yo habíamos adoptado a esa preciosa niña hace 3 años. Desde que la vimos pasó a ser lo más importante de nuestra vida. Siempre habíamos querido tener hijos, recuerdo esa entrevista que nos hicieron en 2013, nos miramos en cuanto la periodista nos preguntó si habíamos pensado alguna vez en formar una familia, qué obvios fuimos.

Entre a la habitación de Darcy, la habíamos decorado con ayuda de la novia de Niall, una artista. La pequeña estaba acorrucada entre sus sábanas, abrazando a su oso de peluche. Nunca me cansaría de verla dormir, era lo más bonito que me había pasado en la vida.

-Vamos pequeña. Hay que ir a la guardería- Dije dándole un beso en el pelo.

-Umm, no quiero.

-Vamos, que no podemos llegar tarde.

La cogí en brazos y la llevé al baño, estaba todavía adormilada, noté como se acorrucaba en mi hombro y escondía la cabeza en mi cuello. La senté en una pequeña silla que había al lado de la bañera y preparé el agua mientras empezaba a desnudarla.

-Papi, no quiero, quiero dormir.

-Darcy, en dos días podrás dormir todo lo que quieras. Pero hoy toca cole.

-Quiero a papá Harry.

-Papá Harry está durmiendo como una marmota.

-Es el único que me entiende. – Dijo cruzando sus pequeños brazos mientras hacía un puchero.

Todas las mañanas igual, era muy dormilona, y odiaba madrugar, como su padre. Por eso yo era el más odiado por las mañanas.

Le puse su albornoz rosa, se lo había regalado Liam. Al ser la primera niña del grupo era la más mimada, sus tíos le regalaban todo lo que encontraban, la estaban mal criando, pero no les podía echar la culpa, en cuento Darcy decía algo nos tenía a su padre y a mí babeando.

Saqué su ropa del armario, todavía estábamos en abril, asique hacía bastante frío. La vestí y la llevé a nuestra habitación. Ya era hora de que Haz se despertara.

-¡PAPÁ! – dijo subiéndose a la cama y saltando sobre Harry.

-Hola princesa.

Empezaron una guerra de cosquillas a la que yo no estaba invitado.

-Creo que tu padre está celoso.

-¿Qué significa celoso?

-Que él también quiere mimos.

-Papá Louis, ¿quieres cosquillas?

-No pequeña.

-No mientas Louis.

-¿Hoy te has levantado juguetón eh rizos?

-Es que vaya humor tienes por las mañanas… ¿a qué si Darcy?

Asintió mientras se intentaba bajar de la cama sin caerse y venía a abrazar mis piernas. La recogí y me senté en la cama con ella en mis rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa Lou?

-Que va a llegar tarde.

-Louis.

-He estado pensado.

-No deberías hacerlo, no te sienta bien.

-Idiota – dije dejando escapar una sonrisa de mis labios – he estado pensando en todo lo que tuvimos que pasar hace unos años. No sé por qué me ha dado ahora por pensar en eso.

-Boo, es pasado, nos putearon.

-No digas palabrotas.

-Nos trataron fatal, no, peor. Pero míranos ahora, con una hija, lejos de todo eso. Viviendo felices, siendo nosotros mismos.

-Lo sé, pero te acuerdas lo mal que lo pasábamos, cuando nos prohibían mirarnos, pasar tiempo juntos.

-También me acuerdo de Eleanor.

-La odiabas.

-Como tú a mis innumerables amantes.

-Papá Louis, ¿qué son amantes?

-Ya te lo explicaremos cuando seas mayor.

-Siempre me explicaréis todo cuando sea mayor. – Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Mierda. No llegamos. Styles ponte algo decente con lo que salir a la calle.

-¿Y si hoy no va a la guardería?

-Sí, por favor, papi Harry te quiero.

-¿Pero tú qué clase de padre eres?

-Un padre guay.

-Un padre loco e irresponsable.

-¿Entonces hoy no voy al cole?

15 minutos después ya estábamos montados en el coche. Harry había decidido dejarse el pijama y ponerse una chaqueta por encima.

-No me mires así. No me pienso bajar del coche.

-Tenía pensado invitarte a desayunar.

-Lo compras para llevar.

Llegamos a la puerta del colegio y dejamos a Darcy, no sin antes llenarla de besos, esa niña era nuestra perdición. Paramos a comprar el desayuno y volvimos a casa.

-Harry.

-Dime.

-Cierra la boca antes de hablar.

-Tú me has hablado. Dime- dijo después de tragar el donuts entero que se había metido en la boca.

-No me puedo creer que estemos así.

-Deberías empezar a creértelo, porque te vas a pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo, nuestra hija, y renegándome por comer con la boca abierta.

-Te quiero Harry.

-Yo también, por cierto, tengo una sorpresa, te la iba a dar en nuestro aniversario, pero creo que es un buen momento.

Se levantó del sofá y subió a por algo.

-Toma.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ábrelo.

-No serán los papeles del divorcio…

-Louis, joder, ábrelo.

Dejé el croissant que me estaba comiendo, me limpié las manos y abrí la dichosa carpeta.

En el primer papel ponía: "Trámite para la adopción de un bebé por parte de Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles".

-No puede ser. – Dije después de releer una y otra vez el dichoso folio.

-Sorpresa.

Me levanté y lo abracé. Escondí la cabeza en su cuello y empecé a llorar. Consiguió separarme de él, me limpió las lágrimas y me miró con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Boo, ¿quieres tener otro hijo conmigo?


End file.
